Valentine, oh Valentine s day
by zulija
Summary: Hawke is alone on Valentine s day, feeling very lonely and sad. But three men in her party have remembered her and bought her a gift. How will she repay them? She knows and she is willing to try, but THEY don t know. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, happy Valentine´s day to all of you! This is a short story about our lonely lady Hawke on Valentine´s day. The idea kind off popped up into my mind and I thought, what the heck, it´s Valentine´s day! I hope you enjoy it!

**Valentine, oh valentine´s day**

Varric poured some whiskey in his mug as he hid himself from the merchant guild. He didn´t want to have any trouble with them so he just avoided them, as always. He sat on his table in the Hanged Man as suddenly someone entered his room.

"Hey, Choir boy, Blondie, Broody…" He greeted all of them and all of them rolled their eyes.

"So, what bring ´s you here?" All of them blushed and Varric giggled at them. They all took a place at the dwarf´s table before he ordered some whiskey for them. Varric could see the tension in them and couldn´t help but wonder.

"Is something wrong?" He asked them before Anders spoke up.

"We wanted to… well. No one knows Hawke better than you do."

"You have met her before all of us…" Fenris said, and Varric looked at them with confusion written on his face.

"So? Is there something you want to know specifically?"

"Tomorrow is Valentine´s day." Varric looked at Sebastian with wide eyes and a large grin on his face.

"Oh now I get it! You all want to buy our lovely Hawke a present! Even you, Choir boy?" Varric said as he laughed at them and Sebastian´s blush could not be overseen.

"Yes so what´s so funny about that?" Anders spat at him and Varric stopped laughing as he chased his laughing tears away.

"Nothing, nothing. So what do you want to know?" Everyone grew silent, but Anders took the courage to speak.

"Well we, I want to know what to know what she likes so I can buy it for her. A necklace or a simple rose." Varric watched him as Fenris spat at the mage.

"Yes, a necklace! As if you had the money for that!"

"Well it´s better than a book!"

"Now now boys, stop arguing here. Choir boy, what have you in mind?"

"I haven´t even thought about it…" He had, but he lied. He thought to make it pure and simple, not like those two idiots.

"Well, let me think about that a little…" Varric rubbed his jaw as he thought about what to tell them. All of them sat eagerly listening to what the dwarf has to say. A few hours later the gift list was done, and everyone had a few choices as to what to buy her.

"You think that she will love one of these things?" Anders asked him with disbelief as he watched at his list.

"Yeah, Blondie she WILL like something of it."

"Are you sure?" Fenris asked him but Varric just rubbed his jaw.

"Look if you don´t trust me, fine, go and pick your own gifts." Varric said annoyed by their reactions. Sebastian came and patted his shoulder.

"Ease now, we just want to be sure." Varric shook his head.

"You are going to put her in a very uncomfortable situation." The guys looked at each other, confusion written on their faces.

"Why do you think that?" Anders asked him confused. Aha, there I have them! Varric thought, as he wanted to make a little fun of this.

"What if she likes all your presents? Or worse, what if she loves all your presents and jumps on all of you?" Anders grinned, Fenris murmured something and Sebastian blushed.

"She will choose only one of us!" Anders said but Sebastian raised his hands in defeat.

"Now I am out of the game! I wanted to buy her a lovely present and that´s it!" He practically squealed as he imagined Hawke forcing him to bed her… Anders didn´t want to stop so he continued to mock him.

"Oh as if you would turn her down if she wanted to sleep with you?" Sebastian was caught off guard as images of him and Hawke played in his mind.

"There you have it!" Anders scowled at him as he didn´t gave them any answer.

"N-no I…" He stuttered out but was interrupted from Varric.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Choir boy, our lady Hawke is attractive…" Sebastian wanted to shoot back, but he lowered and shook his head as he made his way out of the room, followed by Anders and Fenris. Once out they all took their separate way and walked back towards their homes, all excited about tomorrows day.

####

Hawke woke up in her room as her mabari dog, Kit jumped on her bed.

"Hey boy, happy Valentine´s day." She said with sadness in her voice. She sat up and looked around her room, only to find that it was empty. She was sad, but she knew that she would spend this day alone, like before. A knock on her door broke her reverie.

"My lady, the breakfast is ready." Bodahn left the doorway and once again, she was alone with her dog.

"Hey boy, let´s get down and eat, shall we?" Kit woofed and left the bed as she followed him. A few hours later, she was walking around the market browsing the many stalls that were here. She felt lonely and alone, she hated to feel this way, but she had to accept it. She had friends, but that´s what they were; friends. She shook her and as they walked back home as night slowly came closer, her mind feeling empty and sad. Soon she came to her estate as she opened the door with a key, only to hear familiar voices talking with raised voices at each other. She came to her foyer only to find Sebastian, Fenris and Anders standing there and yelling at each other.

"You two are ruining my plan!" Anders yelled at them as Fenris snapped back at him.

"As if she would even look at your present!"

"Please stay calm, she can be here any moment!" Sebastian yelled back at them as Hawke stepped in.

"Enough!" All of their heads snapped to her as she entered the foyer. Their eyes widened at her as they saw her dressed in a tight, small dark dress trimmed in red. Anders was the first to break the silence.

"Hawke… you finally came."

"And as I see all of you have been expecting me." She glanced at them and she saw that each of them was holding something behind their backs. All of them smiled at her as she came closer to them.

"How can I be of service?" She glanced at all of them before Anders spoke first, holding a small leather pouch out for her.

"Here, I bought this for you. Happy Valentine´s day…" She watched the package and then at him with wide eyes and a smile crossing her face.

"But that wasn´t necessary." She took the pouch and her heart raced wildly in her chest. She opened it only to see something shiny in it.

"Anders, it´s beautiful…" She took out a pair of silver blue earrings that matched her eye color. She placed them back in the pouch as she hugged him. Anders glanced back at the other two men looking at them, the jealousy written on their faces as he released the hug.

"Thank you Anders…" She looked deep into his eyes as he smiled at her, his heart lighter now that she likes his gift. She turned her head from him and glanced back to Fenris and Sebastian only to see Fenris walking towards her, and she was scared at some point because she never saw his face and eyes staring so deeply at her. She walked away from Anders turned towards him as he handed her something bigger wrapped in leather. She looked at it and then at Fenris and, for the first time she saw he was blushing.

"Hawke, eh, that´s for you…" She took the present from him and stared at it for a while before she opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw a portrait of her sitting on a bench in a garden.

"It´s not much, but…"

"It´s wonderful, Fenris… Thank you so much, but how did the painter knew how to paint me?" Fenris blush got even bigger as he stared at the floor before him.

"I described you…" Hawke blinked at him not believing that he described her so well that even a painter could paint her. She hesitated to hug him, but then again it was Valentine´s day. She propped herself on her toes as she hugged him hard to her, putting her hands around his neck.

"Thank you so much Fenris…" She whispered into his ear before she leaned a little away from him. She saw his blush and she giggled a little as she darted her eyes towards Sebastian. He was nervous; his hand rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes darted around the room, everywhere, only to avoid Hawke. She smiled as she left Fenris behind and walked towards the nervous Chantry boy. She stopped right in front of him and her heart fluttered as she saw his eyes finally meeting hers.

"Sebastian?"

"Hawke, I have a p-present for you." Oh Maker, he is so cute when he is blushing like a little boy, she thought as she looked at him with wide eyes. Her heart raced in her chest as she watched him bringing his hand to the forefront. Her eyes widened as she saw him holding a rose with the most intense red color she ever saw. Her eyes and mouth dropped open, how did he knew that I like roses.

"I, so I e-enchanted the rose so it could last… forever, without ever putting it into the water…" He gave her the rose and she slowly took it from him and then for a brief moment, their hands touched and he hastily took his hand away from hers. She brought the rose to her nose and inhaled the roses scent as she noticed that even the smell was enchanted. She closed her eyes for a moment as the scent of the rose filled her nose, before she came a little closer to him, their bodies very close to each other. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes as she whispered to him so one could hear them.

"How did you knew I like roses?" She whispered to him and her heart fluttered as she saw him smiling back at her.

"I pay attention to what you speak about when we are traveling… Happy Valentine´s day." He kissed her forehead, Anders and Fenris watched him and they cursed themselves for not kissing Hawke as well. Anders came and stopped a few feet away from them as Hawke turned to him.

"But I have no present for you… You surprised me." Anders came a little closer, a wide smile crossing his face as he took her hands in his.

"Hawke that was the point; to surprise you, I thought I was the only one thinking about a present, but it seems I was mistaken…" He angrily looked at Fenris and Sebastian, before Fenris snapped at him.

"I was the first with the idea and all of you stole it from me." Hawke wanted to speak but Sebastian interrupted her.

"It doesn´t matter who´s idea it was, we all care for her! Of course all of us would come to the idea to buy her presents!" The three men were arguing, but Hawke´s mind shot them off. She thought about the words Sebastian said and she wondered if he cared for her in the way she cared for him, or if he said it just to make a point. She was sad but also happy because the three most important men in her life remembered her on Valentine´s day. She hated herself for not buying a present for them, now she stood there empty-handed and looking at the three men arguing. Hawke watched Sebastian, then Fenris and then Anders, but not in the way a friend would look at them. Her mind played images with each of them playing with her body, and she couldn´t ignore the desire that boiled inside of her. The three were sexy, incredible sexy, as she watched them argue with each other. She watched their faces, how their neck muscles reacted to their yelling, she watched their strong hands wave in the air and she wondered how strong they would really be like on her body. Anders was yelling at them, his mouth, oh that beautiful mouth moving as his words left his lips. Then she watched Fenris but she could only hear his low and sexy voice. Then there was Sebastian, with his brogue and accent, oh Maker that accent, as his voice filled the room and it sends goosebumps all over her body. She imagined each of them whispering very dirty words in her ear as their hands explored her body… Maker why was she thinking about bedding all three of them. She whimpered but luckily, no one heard her. Suddenly she had an idea how she could pay them back, but she didn´t know if all of them would accept her offer…

**Notes:  
**So here is what I thought... I want to write another chapter of this story, but I thought I would ask you, dear ladies, for your oppinion about who will end up in the bed with lady Hawke. Will it be Anders? Or Sebastian? Or all three of them? Let me know, then I´ll write a smutty second chapter, with lots of smut :)  
Bring me your wishes and I´ll see who gets the bigger votes, and the lucky winner will end up with Hawke in her bed :D Yay!

P.s: I would prefer a foursome :D


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the second chapter, and all of you voted for... FOURSOME! But let me warn you, this is really extreme and contains STRONG sexual language and action. I feel a little embarrased for posting such a thing, but what the heck. Hope you like it and sorry for the delay.

Chapter 2

Hawke watched them argue, but she didn´t listen to them. She had an idea of how to repay them, it was a little sick but why not. All of them liked her and cared for her, and she thought that they would have no problem with that, only Sebastian could have a problem with that, but she believed that his affection for her is stronger than his faith or devotion towards his vows. She slowly walked backwards, her eyes never leaving the three sexy men that were arguing around something, her mind shut off their voices and all she could do is look at them and imagine the things she would do to them. She walked towards the entry door before she stopped and one last time she turned towards them to see if they saw what she was doing, but luckily, they were too occupied with their arguing. Hawke locked the door and hid the key in the plant near the door, and then she slowly walked to the doors to her study, her eyes carefully inspecting their bodies. Anders was tall, but she doubted that magic improved his muscles that much, but still he was very handsome. Fenris was an elf, yes, but he was taller than most elves and Hawke could only imagine were the lyrium markings ended, and she imagined them in all the possible places, and she wondered how they would taste if he would let her lick them. Sebastian was a Chantry brother and sadly, his vows permitted him to have any sex, but that didn´t stop her to have many fantasies about him. Her heart fluttered every time she saw him drawing his bow and she imagined him without a shirt or trousers, and even through his armor she saw that his muscles were very defined and… Hard. How many times she wanted to undress any of these three men without thinking about tomorrow, to be like Isabella for only one night. Now she had this opportunity, to have all three of them at the SAME TIME! She closed and locked the door as well as she hid the key in the same plant. She walked closer to them and she looked at them their words now clear to her ears.

"And you think she would have you?" Anders yelled at Sebastian who barked back at him, his brogue even thicker than it was before… Maker, she felt her body temperature rise at the sight of them.

"You think she will have an abomination in her bed? Oh please do you think she is stupid?"

"Guys…" She spoke to them but no one heard her as they continued to argue.

"Is that so? And do you think she would have a stuttering Chantry brother in her bed either?" Fenris yelled at Sebastian. Hawke shook her head as she walked past them and up the stairs to her bedroom, she noticed that they have completely forgotten about her. She entered her room and closed the door but not completely, leaving open a little gap. She tossed her dress on the floor as well as her smallclothes, before she lay down on her bed and covered herself with the blanket up to her shoulders. She knew they would search for her when they realized that she was gone… And that the only way out is locked.

####

"You are a moron!" Anders yelled at Fenris and Fenris yelled back.

"You are an idiot!" Fenris and Anders were in their faces now, but Sebastian had other worries.

"Anders, Fenris, where is Hawke?" They both looked at Sebastian before they looked around the room in search for Hawke.

"Maybe she went to her study…" Anders walked to the door of her study and tried to open it. He tried again and saw that he wouldn´t open the door.

"This door is locked…" Anders said as he walked back to them.

"Maybe she went out?" Fenris noticed but Anders laughed bitterly at him.

"And go where in the middle of the night?" Fenris shot him an angry glare as he started to walk towards the entry door. He grabbed the door handle and tried to open the door, but to no avail.

"This one is also locked…"

"What? Let me see…" Sebastian came to him, grabbed the door handle and tried to open it as well, but to no avail.

"It´s really locked…" Sebastian and Fenris came to Anders, trying to figure out where Hawke is.

"Maybe she is in her bedroom…" Anders said what all of them were thinking.

"Let´s go there." Fenris said and started to walk but Sebastian grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"And invade her private quarters? Are you nuts?" Fenris shook of his grip and came back to him.

"If you want to spend the night here in her foyer, fine, don´t let me stop you." Then Anders mocked Sebastian.

"As if you had a problem with invading someone´s private quarters." Sebastian shot him an angry glare before he barked back at him.

"I am a chaste brother!" Anders rolled his eyes as he came to Fenris.

"You stay here if you want, we go to her and take the key." They started to walk, leaving Sebastian alone. He looked at Anders and Fenris and he knew they were right.

"We are just getting the key…" Sebastian spoke to himself as he shook his head, before he ran up the steps towards Fenris and Anders. They saw them standing in front of her door and he came to them.

"What´s wrong?" Anders swallowed as he came closer to Sebastian to whisper to him.

"Her door is open…" Sebastian swallowed hard. Maker was she… really expecting them?

"What does that mean?" Fenris whispered to them as Sebastian started to sweat.

"If a ladies door is open then she… expects you…" Anders whispered to Fenris and he too had to swallow a lump.

"What are we going to do?" Anders asked them as Sebastian cleared his throat to speak.

"We take the key and LEAVE!" Anders and Fenris nodded in response before they took a deep breath. Anders was the first to go, Fenris and Sebastian following him. Anders first peeked through the door to see of anyone was there, only to smell tea in the air. He opened the door completely only to see Hawke sitting next to a small table in a night mantle with four cups of tea.

"I thought you would never stop arguing." She stood up and pointed them to sit.

"Hawke it´s getting late. It´s not appropriate for us to be here…" Sebastian tried to talk her out of it, but he wouldn´t ruin her plan.

"Oh just have this tea with me and then you can go. Please?" She blink her eyelashes at them, she knew they couldn´t resist her. They looked at each other before Anders sat down, soon followed by Sebastian and Fenris.

"Another tea won´t harm us, Hawke." She giggled as she sat with them. They were talking and laughing at each other jokes, all of them were relaxed. Hawke saw them watching her from time to time, she had nothing on but her night mantle and her nipples peaked out. Her breasts were a little uncovered, much to their pleasure as Anders and Fenris stared at them from time to time. Only Sebastian avoided her as much as possible because this wasn´t neither the place nor the time for a brother of the faith, but he respected her and he even cared for her. Hawke noticed he was nervous, she sat next to him so she leaned a little closer to him as she whispered into his ear.

"Don´t be uncomfortable Sebastian, I won´t bite you…" She darted out her tongue and liked his ear a little, and he gasped at the sudden contact before blood ran into his cheeks and he blushed. Anders jealously watched him and Sebastian grinned at him. He enjoyed Hawke´s presence even though he wasn´t allowed to, but his heart spoke differently than his mind. They sipped their tea and soon their mind felt weary, Hawke watched them and smiled as she stood up, taking a rope from her nightstand.

"Hawke… What is…" Anders tried to speak, but his mind turned off as his head fell to the table as well as Fenris´ and Sebastian´s. Hawke smiled as she saw them sleeping before she took their chairs and placed them around the bed, each chair on each side of the bed. Then she lifted Anders, brought him on the left side of the bed and put him on the chair, taking a piece of the rope and binding his hands behind the chair. She tested how hard she bound it and was pleased with it, it was not too hard to not harm his wrist but also not too ease so he could not escape. She did the same with Fenris, then with Sebastian. She felt guilty for doing this to Sebastian, but she couldn´t ignore her affection for him any longer. She leaned next to his ear as she whispered `sorry´ to him in hope he would be able to forgive her. Then she sat down on the bed and awaited them to wake up so she could give them their Valentine´s present…

####

A few minutes later…

Anders slowly lifted his head as he opened his eyes. He couldn´t remember where he was, but his heart got lighter as he saw Hawke sitting on the bed.

"Hawke… What happened?" He tried to stand up only to find that his hands were bound to the chair behind him. He narrowed his eyes at Hawke before he raised his voice at her.

"Is this how you treat your friends?" She gave him a wicked smiled as she heard Sebastian and Fenris waking up as well. She turned her head towards them only to see a very confused Fenris and a very frightened Sebastian.

"Hawke… what are you doing?" Sebastian asked her with a shaky voice as she stood up and graciously walked towards him. He watched her and he wanted to stand up but he noticed that his hands were bound. Holy Maker, he thought to himself as he watched her walking up behind him, stroking his neck muscles with her warm hands.

"As you know, you all bought me a present… but I had no present ready for you… so I have to improvise a little." She leaned next to his ear and licked it again, he trembled at the touch of her tongue before she lifted and walked away towards Fenris. She stopped in front of him and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

"And I have `come´ to an idea of how to repay you." Fenris eyes were on her and she watched him with lustful eyes before she turned and left, walking towards Anders. When she came to him, she leaned to his ear and licked it before she lowered on her knees in front of him. His heart raced in his chest as he watched her unbuckling his belt.

"Maker Hawke, what are you doing?" He asked her with a shaky voice but she just continued her work, giving him a lustful smile. She removed his belt and tossed it aside, then she untied his pants and she looked at him, his eyes were dark with lust as he watched her.

"Lift your hips a little…" He couldn´t disobey her and so he lifted his hips as she removed his pants and his smalls, and his member bounced free. She looked at his cock for a while before she grabbed his base and licked the top of him, removing the glistening amount of seed at the top. His head rolled back as he felt her warm tongue licking him. Fenris and Sebastian watched her, and both realized that they were the next ones. She stopped licking him as her eyes darted back to Anders.

"Hmm…" Was all she said before her mouth encircled his length, her head bumping up and down in slow motions and Anders was lost to the sensation.

"Maker, Hawke…" He stuttered out as he watched her. Her eyes were closed as she took all of him in. He was lost in her touch as he closed his eyes to gather his mind and to strengthen his will. He didn´t know what was going on here, but she wanted them, as it seems. He opened his eyes only to see her stroking him fast with her hand as her tongue flickered out to lick him, causing a groan to escape him. She smiled wickedly as she took him in again, but this time she quickened the pace. It´s been so long since he felt the touch of a woman and he realized how much he missed it, how much Justice twisted his mind. He closed his eyes again to calm his mind as her voice broke the silence.

"I want you to come, Anders. Don´t hold back…" She took him in again and started to suck him all the way down, and it was harder and harder for Anders to focus. Finally, he obeyed her as his release came over him, his seed exploding down her throat. She swallowed all of it and cleaned him when he finished, his mind slowly settling as Hawke stood up and walked past Sebastian towards Fenris. Fenris watched her as she knelt down in front of him with a wicked smile spread on her face.

"Now Fenris, you know the drill…" She unbuckled his belt and removed it, before she untied the strings of his pants, he then lifted his hips to help her remove his pants along with his smalls. His member bounced free and she grabbed his base, before she flickered her tongue out to lick him.

"My, what are you hiding in your pants…" She whispered to him as she encircled him with her mouth, her head starting to bump up and down his shaft. Fenris wanted to yell at her to stop, but he just hadn´t the strength; he was too thrilled by the feeling of her hot and wet mouth around him. His head fell back as he closed his eyes, his release coming closer and closer, but he didn´t want her to stop.

"Hawke…"

"Hmm?" She asked him as she lifted her head a little, his cock still in her mouth and he almost lost himself as he saw her like that. He closed his eyes again as she started to suck him, his moans becoming more frequent until he, too, came in her mouth, filling her up completely. She swallowed all of it and licked him clean as she propped herself up on his knees licking her lower lip. She left him and walked towards her last target. His blue eyes gazed deep into her eyes, and she was surprised for the lust she saw in them. She came behind him and leaned her mouth to his ear, licking it before she purred into his ear.

"Hmm, you don´t know how many times I have imagined you like this…" Then she came in front of him and knelt down, gently stroking his hips as he looked at her.

"Hawke…" But she interrupted him.

"I don´t care Sebastian, I need to have you like this. Then you can return to your Chantry if you wish…" Their eyes locked with each other and suddenly he didn´t care about the Chantry any longer. True, he didn´t want to share her like this but he won´t disobey her now. She slowly unbuckled his belt and tossed it on the floor, then she untied his pants and she waited him to raise his hips, but he just sat there. Hawke looked at him and saw his intense blue eyes staring into hers, before he whispered to her.

"If you do this, everything will change, then I will not leave you in peace…" Hawke blinked at him as she saw him smiling wickedly at her. She smiled back as he lifted his hips to help her, but she stopped and just watched him. He quirked up his eyebrows at her and smiled and she smiled back as she removed his pants, as well as his smalls. His cock bounced free and her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"My… what precious thing you hide in your pants…" He chuckled a little as she took him at the base and a groan escaped him. He felt this before, he knew the feeling but Maker it´s been so long… Then her tongue licked the top of him, her eyes locked with his and only lust reflecting in them. Then the old Sebastian came to the forefront, his old and wild self started to untie the rope, but the ties were just too strong. If I hurry myself maybe, I could have her before them…

"Maker, Hawke…" He let out as a whisper as her head slowly and gently bumped up and down, the slow rhythm driving him crazy. He regained his thought as his hands worked on the strings of her rope, he wasn´t surprised that they were so good tied up because she was a rogue, and a good one at that. His head fell back at the sensation, his hands worked on the ties as his release came closer and closer. He took a deep breath to withstand her slow and torturous movements, but Maker it felt so good, then he found a knot and his eyes opened as he felt the rope falling down to the floor, he hadn´t brought them to the forefront though, he wanted her to finish him. His head fell back again and he couldn´t hold his release any longer until he exploded, filling her mouth and throat with his seed as she swallowed it. After he finished she licked him clean, sucking him all in for a few times before she stood up. Sebastian regained his mind as he felt her leave, but he managed to find the strength necessary to grab her wrist. Her eyes widened as she saw him standing up and removing his armor with a hasty pace. The fingers of his free hand removed his armor as the other held her wrist, making her unable to move. Once free of his armor he pulled her closer and pushed her on the chair. Anders and Fenris watched as Sebastian kissed her neck then her jaw, and he stopped just before her lips as he gazed deep into her eyes, his heart beating fast.

"May I kiss you..?" He asked her and she smiled but nodded. Then his mouth slanted over hers as he ripped the night mantle of her, leaving her completely naked. He looked at her body as he knelt down and parted her knees before he cupped her breasts and licked them. She put a finger in her mouth as she gasped at the sensation, then his kisses went lower and lower until he was kissing her thighs. Her mouth dropped opened, her eyes never leaving his as he kissed her inner thighs to his goal. Anders tried to untie the rope, but the rope wouldn´t go off, his eyes darted back at them and he saw Sebastian already licking her, her back arching up as her head fell back. Fenris remembered he had his sharp gauntlets on so he hastily started to cut the rope. Anders casted a small amount of fire magic to cut the ropes, and he finally freed himself and he stood up, his eyes never leaving Hawke´s body as he started to undress himself. Fenris also cut the rope and he stood up to remove his armor as he saw Anders approaching Hawke. He leaned down and kissed her as Sebastian licked her, her gasps and moans filling the room and making everyone hot. Sebastian devoured her completely as he saw Anders kissing her, then Fenris came and licked her breasts, he tasted her release getting closer and closer until she came on his mouth. He never stopped licking her, he just continued as he felt her body tremble when he touched the sensitive bundle of nerves, but he wouldn´t stop. Anders noticed she came and he leaned to her ear to whisper to her.

"He won´t stop until you come again." He kissed her again as her moans became louder to muffle her. She never felt like this before, pleasured and wanted by the three sexiest men she ever knew in her life; Sebastian was doing amazing things to her with his tongue, Anders kissed her with passion and Fenris devoured her breasts. Her eyes darted to each of them until she locked them with Sebastian´s, his eyes dark with desire and lust. She watched him with his predatory look on his face, until she came again. Sebastian lowered his speed as she regained back her mind, his tongue thrusting a few times inside her until he lifted himself. Anders stopped kissing her, but she hadn´t much time to relax because Sebastian´s mouth devoured hers, and she could still taste herself on his lips. She moaned as he broke the kiss and looked at her, the sweat slowly falling down his chest as she watched it, licking her lower lip. Sebastian smiled at her wickedly before he spoke.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"Why don´t we bind her to the bed?" Anders suggested as he nipped her ear, the desire boiling up inside her again. Sebastian smiled wickedly at her until he stood up taking the rope with him as he walked towards the bed. Fenris and Anders lifted her as they held her hands and brought her to the bed, before they threw her on it, she protested but they were just too strong. She gasped as Fenris grabbed her wrists and brought them above her head, until Sebastian took the rope and tied her hands on the headboard. She watched him with lustful eyes as he watched her body before he lowered near her ear and whispered to her.

"I tied your hands very good, you can try to escape my ties if you want…" He lifted and smiled at her wickedly as she watched the three men sitting around her, her mind clouded with desire. Her entire body shook with desire, her back arching up and tensing as she wanted them to touch her. She tried to lower her hands but she forgot that Sebastian tied her hands, even the thought of Sebastian taking her made her hot and wet, her body temperature rising. Sebastian lay down next to her as he started to nib her ear, his hot breath on her ear causing her to moan and gasp. Anders lowered himself between her legs and she watched him with hooded eyes as he parted her legs and placed them on his shoulder. Fenris cupped her breasts and licked her nipples, one at a time, slowly and gently, the slow rhythm driving her crazy. She watched Anders kissing her inner thighs before he stopped before her entrance and he gave her a wicked smile, before he lowered his head towards her entrance. Sebastian was kissing her neck as she felt Anders´ tongue gliding through her lips, but there was something different about him, something...

"Anders!" She moaned his name aloud as she felt a sudden surge of electricity through her body. He lifted his head and smiled wickedly before he spoke to her.

"I can stop if you want."

"No, please…" He lowered his head again and again she felt the same electricity. She tensed and shivered from him, the feeling of him using magic on her like this… She couldn´t hold it any longer and she came, again. Anders lifted and placed himself before her entrance, until he sheathed himself within her in one swift stroke. She moaned aloud as she felt him inside her, feeling so filled up… Sebastian forced her to look at him as he kissed her, his free hand sliding lower and rubbing her clit. Fenris lowered one hand to his shaft as he started to pleasure himself, the sight of Hawke lying naked in front of him… He watched her, how her body reacted to their touches, how she moaned and mewed and pleaded them. He lifted himself and leaned next to her ear as he licked it before he whispered to her.

"Do you want us to free your hands?" She couldn´t answer him, she wanted to but her moans and gasps wouldn´t allow it. Anders held her legs on his shoulders now, and Fenris spanked her ass as punishment for his unanswered question. She screamed in pain as she opened her eyes to him before he leaned closer to her.

"I asked, do you want us to free your hands?" He asked again in a more intimidating voice sending a shiver down her spine but she managed to find her voice again as Anders pounded into her.

"Yes… yes please."

"But you will have a lot of work to do then…" Sebastian whispered in her other ear and she felt the desire growing bigger when she heard them commanding her.

"Yes… anything." Sebastian took a dagger from her bedside table and cut the rope, her hands fell down and gently she grabbed their cocks, rubbing them gently as Fenris kissed her, Sebastian nipped her ear. It was then when she came again, the thought of their hands across her body, touching her and pleasing her… Maker. Anders felt her release, he took him out and went away, and then Fenris came between her legs and pushed them apart, bringing his cock towards her entrance. Hawke gasped and her eyes widened as she felt him entering her, his length surprising her completely. Anders´ pace was slow but his thrusts were long and hard, Fenris pounded wildly into her his thrusts hard and merciless. She screamed at his pace, his cock hitting the inner end of her wall with a brutal pace, the line thin between pain and pleasure. He stopped then as he hilted himself inside her before he grabbed her neck and forced her to look at him, her eyes darted at him with pure lust and he was pleased that he had her attention as she licked her lower lip.

"Do you want me to stop?" She just shook her head in response and he gave her a wicked smile as he leaned closer to her.

"You have been a very bad girl, Hawke, and I have to punish you for that."

"No Fenris, please…" Then he lifted himself again before he started to pound into her again, her scream filling the room as Sebastian kissed her, Anders sucked her nipples and casting little electric shocks on her body. He pushed him inside her completely as he grabbed her neck again, the air leaving her lungs as he did so. There was pain, yes, but in a sick and twisted way, it turned her on, feeling so many hands on her body…

"Come, you minx!" Fenris commanded her and she couldn´t ignore the desire that build up in her belly, his thrusts long and hard, just as she imagined him for so many times she was alone in her bed. His thrusts became harder and shorter until he withdrew completely; she was so close, but the loss of him stopped her climax. He came to her and she could feel Sebastian leaving her side as Fenris came close to her face as he grabbed it with his hand.

"You are lucky… now he is going to take you slow." He released her face as he came to lie beside her, his mouth slanting over hers. Sebastian placed himself between her legs and watched her body writhing underneath him, his desire boiling up and his heart beating wildly in his chest. She broke the kiss and looked at him with hooded eyes as she licked her lower lip, and he couldn´t ignore the rush of ecstasy through his body. He took him in his hand and brought him slowly near her entrance, Anders kissed her now and Fenris was licking her earlobe. He brought his cock slowly inside her, feeling her inner walls around caused him groaning as he entered her, slowly and gently. She screamed in Anders´ mouth as she felt him stretching her, the thought of him filling her… He slowly started his pace, just as Fenris said, but still she came as soon as he started to thrust inside her. His vision was doubled as he felt his own release coming closer, and he knew he wouldn´t last for much longer. He quickened his pace and he was holding back as best as he could, but he had to stop for a while to regain his inner strength. Hawke opened her eyes and broke her kiss with Anders as she looked at Sebastian.

"Come, Sebastian… please." He watched her with hooded eyes as he smiled wickedly at her.

"But what of the others?"

"They can come too. But please…"

"Or do you want us to come… somewhere else?" Hawke blinked at him as she heard Anders laugh wickedly at her before he lowered near her ear.

"We saw you can… swallow, many things." Hawke looked at him with wide eyes, as if she was a little afraid of their request. She blinked back at Sebastian and saw him smiling wickedly at her as he took him out. Everyone left her side and they walked away from the bed, all of them watching her with lustful eyes as she stood up and walked towards them. She stopped in front of them as suddenly Fenris grabbed her shoulders and forced her on her knees. She looked at all the three men before her as Fenris forced her to suck him off, going deep in her throat as he started to thrust wildly into her mouth, she tried to push him away but he was just too strong, and she had to submit. She lowered her hand to her breast and massaged it, the other hand rubbed her clit. She lifted her eyes to meet his and saw they were closed, suddenly he stopped his thrusts as he went deep into her mouth, then she felt his seed flowing down her throat. He groaned as his release came, he took him out when he finished, then Sebastian took her head and forced her to swallow him. His cock was even bigger as Fenris´ and she found it hard to stop her gag reflexes as he too, pounded wildly into her mouth. His thrusts were long and hard and she lifted her eyes only to meet his filled with desire. He thrusts a few more times as he stopped and hilted himself deep in her mouth, his seed filling her mouth and her throat. She swallowed all of it as Anders came to her, grabbing her head and forcing her to suck him all in. Her head bumped up and down as she swallowed all of him in, her mouth hurting from satisfying three men. He groaned aloud as he came, his seed filling her mouth as she swallowed most of it, some of it dropped out of her mouth. She kneeled down on her knees as she touched her body. All of them watched her as she started to pleasure herself, and all of them smiled wickedly as they grabbed her and tossed her on the bed... Again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Another chapter! I just thought it would be appropriate for me to finish this thing so...here we go. This one is even more extreme then the one before so hope you like it.

**Warning:** very dominant Seb, Fen and Anders. Yay!

Chapter 3

She watched them as she lowered her hand between her thighs, rubbing her clit gently with her fingers as the desire boiled inside her, again. Her eyes darted between them before she closed them, the feeling of being desired by three men at the same time making her hot and incredibly wet. She felt someone lowering near her and she opened her eyes only to see Sebastian near her, smiling wickedly at her as she continued to pleasure herself. She could have let them go after they finished in her mouth, but she wanted more of them, more of their desire, more of their flesh. He leaned closer to her ear to lick it, and she felt a shudder running down her spine, feeling his hot breath on her ear made her trembling.

"You want more, don´t you?" She could only whimper and he smiled as he cupped her breast. Fenris leaned next to her and licked her ear, the presence of two men around her making her crazy. Sebastian lowered his hand towards hers between her thighs, taking her hand away from her center and touching it with his finger, and was pleased to hear her whimper from his touch.

"She is already wet… hmm what do we do with you now?" Sebastian rubbed her clit gently, parting her lips so he could put a finger inside her. She bucked up her hips into his hand and he retrieved his finger from her, he heard her disapproving moan and he couldn´t help but chuckle.

"Are you ready for some rougher action, then?"

"Yes… yes I want you to fuck me."

"Only me, or all of us?" Sebastian put a finger inside her again, and she managed to hold still, not wanting to lose his contact.

"Talk to us, you minx." Fenris growled into her ear, her chest heaving up and down as she felt the tension growing. Anders came between her legs and spread them, but he didn´t lower his head towards her center holding his head only inches away from her pleasure spot, Sebastian took his hand away from her center as Fenris pinned her hands above her head. Her aching center was left untouched and all three men stared down at her. Anders came a little closer to her center but left it untouched, her hips bucked up towards his face and he smiled at her eagerness.

"You want me to pleasure you?" Anders growled form between her legs, Sebastian cupped her breast as he leaned closer to her ear.

"You are a very, very naughty girl Hawke. Do you want us to lose control over you?" She watched him with hooded eyes and she managed to nod as she licked her lower lip.

"Do you want us to fuck you mercilessly?" Fenris growled in her ear and she whimpered, their hot breaths in her ear making her almost come. Anders lifted is head and readjusted bringing his cock in front of her entrance, slowly touching her hot and wet center with the tip of his cock before he smiled seeing the pleading look on her face.

"She is so hot and wet." He smiled at her and she bucked up her hips in hope to bury him within her, but he retreated hastily. Sebastian lowered his head on her breast and bit her nipple, she screamed at the pain. She lifted her head to scold him but she was interrupted by Anders hand spanking her ass, and she screamed again. Sebastian grabbed her face and forced her to look at him, her eyes filled with desire and pain.

"You will shut up Hawke, you understand me?!" She tried to look away but his grip was just too hard, he narrowed his eyes at her before he bit her nipple again, but she closed her mouth because she knew she would be punished for screaming again. Sebastian's grip on her face softened a little as he smiled wickedly at her.

"Good girl, you get our meaning. Now Anders is going to fuck your brain out, but I don´t want to hear you scream. Do you understand?" She just nodded in response as she felt Anders spreading her legs even further, Sebastian grabbed one leg with his hand, holding it tight to her body. Fenris held the other leg hard to him, she couldn´t move as Fenris still held her hands above her head with his other hand, she was helpless, but maker it was turning her on so much… She never saw Sebastian acting like this before and he could make her come by just talking dirty words into her ear. Anders came closer to her entrance as he entered her completely, and she had to bite the inner of her cheek to suppress her scream. Anders readjusted a little before he started to pound wildly into her. She closed her eyes and furrowed her brows together in pain as he pounded mercilessly into her, her legs widely spread and her body pinned on the bed. Sebastian saw her closed eyes and he looked at Anders, signaling him to stop his thrusts. Anders stopped as Sebastian smacked her ass as hard as he could and he was sure his smack would leave bruises on her cheek, but he didn´t care.

"Did I tell you to close your eyes?" His voice was demanding and maker how she liked his voice, she shook her head and he smacked her again, her eyes fell shut from the arousing pain that went from her ass. He grabbed her face again and forced her to look at him.

"I asked you a question, minx!"

"No… no you didn´t." She answered him, her voice a mere whisper as he grabbed her face harder, then he felt her thigh moving and he pushed it even closer to his body, making her entrance even more exposed to Anders.

"You will listen to us Hawke, or you will be severely punished. Have I made myself clear?" He growled at her and felt her trembling in his hands, he couldn´t ignore the rush of dominance that ran through his body as he saw her listening to his every command.

"Yes, Sebastian, whatever you say."

"Good girl, now fuck her." Anders started his brutal pace again and Hawke didn´t scream, her eyes open as she worked her lower lip to suppress her screaming. Sebastian watched her closely as he held her face, forcing her to look at him as her eyes darted to Anders.

"Look at me, not at him." Hawke averted her eyes at Sebastian, his blue eyes gazing deep into hers as she fought the urge to scream in pain. Anders kept a steady and hard pace as he leaned over her on his arms so he could get a better angle to touch the sensitive skin inside her. Sebastian was feeling her trembling body and he knew she was close.

"You want to come?" She just nodded in response, not able to talk as she worked her lower lip. Sebastian released her leg and brought his hand to rub her clit, her eyes fell shut as he matched Anders´ pace.

"Come." The moment he demanded it she came, milking Anders´ cock who was still fucking her, letting her ride out her climax as he kept his pace. Sebastian still rubbed her clit as she came down from her intense orgasm and her body twitched and bucked as he touched her sensitive nerves. Sebastian stooped and Anders took his cock out as Fenris came in front of her entrance, Anders settled next to her and kissed her passionately, Fenris wanted to enter her but Sebastian stopped him. He leaned next to Fenris´ ear and he whispered something to him. Fenris gave Hawke a wicked smile as Sebastian came next to her again, holding her leg to him as he spoke into her ear.

"He will fuck you now, Hawke, but in a slightly different place." Her eyes widened as she felt him entering her other hole, her eyes wide and her mouth open as he entered her and she couldn´t help but scream in pain. Sebastian came up to her and kissed her as Anders licked her breasts, Hawke enjoyed his kiss and she wished that he was alone here with her, but her thoughts were interrupted by the pain she felt from Fenris´ cock entering her. Fenris entered her completely, settling on his arms as he waited for her hole to adjust for him. Sebastian broke the kiss and gazed deep into her eyes.

"Oh my poor little Hawke…" He whispered to her as he caressed her cheek.

"Please…" He leaned closer to her face as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Please what?" He growled at her face as he saw her brows furrowing in pain, he felt a little guilty of treating her like this but he just couldn´t tame the beast she awoke within him, that was buried for a long time.

"Please… gently." He bit her neck and she screamed in pain, he grabbed her face then and forced her to look at him.

"You are in no position to command us Hawke!" Then Anders came to her ear and she could hear the same dominant tone in his voice as in Sebastian´s.

"Yes, we are deciding if he will fuck you gently or not. Yours is to shut up and to obey us!" He bit her ear and she screamed in pain again, Fenris felt her body tensing and twitching but he didn´t care, it was her fault to bed three men at the same time. Sebastian released her face and brought his hand to her clit, parting her lips as he could slide two fingers inside her. Her eyes widened in pain and arousal, she never felt `stuffed´ like this before, and she wondered if two of them would fit in her. The intense pain that caused Fenris´ cock moving in and out interrupted her thoughts, Sebastian rubbed her clit with his thumb. Luckily, he started as slowly as he could.

"How does that feel Hawke?" Sebastian asked her as he crooked his fingers inside her hitting a certain spot that made her closer to her climax, Fenris´ hard cock stretched her other entrance and she could feel him hitting a certain spot that made her wishing he would speed up. She forgot Sebastian´s question though and Fenris shoved his cock hard inside her and she screamed at the intense pain.

"He asked you a question!" He growled at her, feeling her muscles gripping his cock made him almost come. She breathed heavily and fast now, the pleasure a thin line between pain and arousal.

"Wonderful… it feels wonderful." She muttered out through her breaths and Sebastian smiled wickedly at her as an idea came to his mind. He leaned his mouth to her ear and whispered to her loud enough so the others could hear him too.

"What would you say if I replace my fingers with my hard and pulsing cock?" And that sentence, with his thick and low brogue made her reach her climax. Fenris still moved in and out in long and steady strokes as she breathed heavily, just the image of what Sebastian was talking about made her even more aroused. He smiled wickedly before he leaned back to her ear, licking her earlobe before he spoke to her.

"Would you like that? More important, can you imagine it?" She whimpered, moaned, gasped… She was in a state of trance as she darted her eyes at Sebastian, only to be met with eyes filled with desire that she never saw in a man before.

"Yes, I imagine you and Fenris… oh Maker… I imagine both of you… and Anders´ cock, in my mouth…" She muttered out through her breaths and Sebastian was more than pleased with her answer.

"But Fenris has to stretch your hole further and at this pace, he won´t be able to." Her eyes darted back at him and all he could see was fear and arousal, but despite the fear she was feeling she still nodded her approval. Sebastian glanced at Fenris before he withdrew his fingers from her, shoving his fingers inside her mouth so she could clean her juices from him.

"You heard her Fenris." Fenris readjusted a little before he started his pace, his strokes were long and steady at first but as he continued, his thrusts became faster and more ruthless. Her breathing sped up and her moans turned into screams as she licked off Sebastian´s fingers. He watched her doing so, his eyes dark with desire, arousal, lust… he never thought to see her like this, and he never thought he would behave like this again. His fingers muffled her screams as he felt her soft tongue licking him, watching her soft and rosy mouth around his fingers caused his imagination to wander to the moment when she was before him on her knees taking his cock deep in her throat. A growl escaped him as he withdrew his fingers, her moans and screams filling the room before he slanted his mouth over hers. Fenris felt her hole stretching as he increased his pace, Hawke lifted her head and screamed in pain as Sebastian grabbed her neck and forced her head back on the pillows. He held her neck with a firm grip but not tight enough to choke her, her lustful eyes looking at him. Anders grabbed her hand and guided it towards his cock, she took him gently and started to stroke him as he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"You have a very beautiful mouth, Hawke. And a very deep throat as well." He growled at her before his mouth slanted over hers, her hand still stroking his hard and pulsing manhood. He kissed her deeply and his kisses were combined with a surge of electricity, which caused her body to tense at every little electric shock. He broke the kiss, she still stroked him and he had to push her hand away from him.

"You want me to spill in your hand?" She just watched him before Sebastian forced her to look at him.

"Are you ready for some…double satisfaction?" He asked her, his voice low and husky ringing in her ear.

"Yes… Maker yes." Fenris withdrew completely as Sebastian settled his back on the bed. He grabbed Hawke by her hips and settled her on his cock. She screamed as he entered her completely, her head falling back at the satisfaction as Anders brought his cock to her mouth to muffle her screams. Sebastian spread her cheeks for Fenris and she could feel him readjusting behind her as Sebastian kissed her breasts. He brought his cock to her entrance and he slowly pushed inside, the tightness driving him insane, and he had to suppress the urge to shove his cock inside her without mercy. All of them moaned as they settled inside her, her eyes fell shut from the immense sensation and she reached her climax by just feeling two hard and pulsing cocks inside her. Anders forced her to suck him off and he shoved him deep inside her mouth as both Fenris and Sebastian started to move. First they moved on their own pace, Fenris a little more gentle then Sebastian until they matched their pace. Her eyed were closed, her holes unbelievably stretched and Maker it felt so wonderful. Tomorrow her entire body would hurt like he'll, she knew it, but right now it was so erotic, so forbidden what they were doing to her. She never felt like this before, both men taking her at the same time an sucking the cock of another one. She came multiple times, every orgasm stronger and more intense then the last, until her entire body was numb and a sensitive bundle of nerves. Both Sebastian and Fenris quickened their pace as they saw her body going numb, Sebastian slapped her so hard that it brought her back to life. She screamed from the hard slap causing Anders' cock to fall out of her mouth. He grabbed her head and forced her back down, her mouth full of him...again. She barely held her body straight up, her butt hurting from their slaps, her mouth hurting...their speed and pace were merciless, suddenly all of them stopped, Anders took out his cock as he looked down on her, Sebastian grabbed her face and forced her to look at him, her eyes closed.

"Look at me!" His voice was dominant again, she barely found the strength to open her eyes as he held her face, her hair was a mess, her entire body red...he almost felt sad about her...almost.

"You are a good girl Hawke...a very good girl." Then he kissed her. The kiss was unexpected but it was sweet, not rough like he kissed her before. She enjoyed it, their tongues dancing for dominance as his hand massaged her breasts. He felt her body relax and he broke the kiss, his hand stroking her cheek.

"Now, tell me what you want." She watched him, their cock's still pulsing in her as he awaited her request. She couldn't speak but she knew that he would spank her if she didn't answer him.

"I want you...to finish...inside." All of them smiled wickedly as Sebastian asked again.

"Do you have any other desires?" She opened her eyes again and looked at him, her eyes filled with desire and lust.

"No, fuck me!"

"As you wish." She heard him answering before they all started to pound into her. Her mouth was stuffed with Anders' cock again as Fenris and Sebastian matched their pace, their thrust fast and deep. She came again and again, they could feel her inner walls clenching around them as they all came closer to their release. Anders penetrated her mouth, hard, he was certain that her mouth would hurt tomorrow, but right now he didn't care. Their breathing sped up, their thrusts even faster and deeper bringing her over the edge, again and again, until they all groaned out and screamed their release. Anders' seed filled her mouth before she swallowed it, all of it. Fenris took his cock out and walked away from the bed, as well as Anders. Sebastian held a barely alive Hawke with his hands as he took his cock out of her. He gently rolled her next to him before he covered her with a blanket, kissing her cheek before he stood up. The three men dressed themselves and walked out in silence, all of them exhausted from the 'exercise'. They walked out of the mansion, leaving her alone to sleep knowing that she will need a few days to recover.

####

A week later...

Hawke entered the Hanged Man in search of her best friend Isabella. She ran off to Varric's room and opened the door as she already started to speak.

"Isabella you won't believe what happened last week." She entered the room and her heart almost stopped beating as she saw Sebastian, Fenris and Anders sitting with Isabella on Varric's table, luckily Varric was nowhere to be seen. She lowered her gaze as her cheeks blushed pink, their eyes directed at her now. She turned and wanted to leave but Isabella's voice stopped her.

"Hawke wait! We were just talking about you." Her blood froze, she stopped still as she felt even more ashamed. She didn't dare to turn though as she almost whispered to them.

"Really? About what?" Please Maker not about THAT, she thought as she felt someone coming closer. Luckily it was Isabella.

"About next weeks assignment. You forgot about that didn't you?" She teased her and Hawke felt relief washing over her.

"Anyway, come sit with us have a mug." Isabella took her hand but she shook off her grip.

"Later I can't right now." Then she heard a low and thick brogue and she almost jumped on him on his chair.

"Why?" She slowly turned to them but her gaze wandered to the floor.

"Because I can't." She tried to leave but she felt a clawed gauntlet grabbing her wrist. She turned and saw Fenris' green orbs staring at her. Isabella watched them confused as Sebastian stood up and locked the door. Hawke swallowed hard, her heart hammering in her chest as Sebastian took her wrist out of Fenris' hand, gently kissing her knuckles. Isabella's eyes widened at that and she felt that she missed something.

"What do you wanted Hawke? What happened last week?" He asked her with a smirk on his face as his breath feathered over her knuckles. She could immediately feel the heat between her legs and cheeks, she swallowed hard before she spoke, her voice low and shaky.

"Nothing." She answered and Sebastian lifted his head, the smirk still on his face.

"Nothing, huh? Why don't you tell your best friend what happened?" Isabella came next to Hawke as she watched Sebastian, then Hawke and she grew even more curious.

"What are you hiding sweetheart?" Isabella asked her with a smirk on her face, suddenly she felt someone behind her digging his front into her rear. She turned her head and saw Fenris looking down on her, his eyes dark with lust. She turned back to Hawke and saw Sebastian kissing her, and her eyes widened even more as she felt Fenris kissing her neck, not that she minded though. Anders came in front of her and started to kiss Isabella, Sebastian trailed gentle kisses on Hawke's neck, suddenly both Isabella and Marian started to moan. Sebastian broke the kiss as he took Hawke's hand and guided her to the table before he lowered her back on it.

"Now Isabella, I am going to show you how Hawke can be a very good girl." He started to undress her as Isabella enjoyed the two men and later she would have to ask Hawke what has she gotten into...later.


End file.
